Nekopara
Nekopara (Japanese: ネコぱら) is a series of erotic visual novel video games developed by Neko Works and published by Sekai Project. The first game in the series, Nekopara Vol. 1, was released on December 30, 2014.1 The series is set in a world where humans live alongside catgirls, known as "Nekos", and are able to keep them as pets. An all-ages anime OVA adaptation was released on Steam in December 2017; it became one of the top earners in Steam in December 2017.2 Contents hide * 1Gameplay * 2Plot ** 2.1Vol. 1 ** 2.2Vol. 0 ** 2.3Vol. 2 ** 2.4Vol. 3 * 3Characters * 4Release history ** 4.1Sales * 5Reception * 6Adaptations ** 6.1Anime ** 6.2Manga * 7References * 8External links Gameplayedit Nekopara is a visual novel series, so the majority of the gameplay consists of the player reading the game's story. Nekopara does not offer choices to the player throughout gameplay, and the player has no influence over the story. The games are fully voiced (except for the protagonist) and use a system called "E-mote" that allows the in-game characters to be animated, instead of stationary sprites.3 Nekopara Vol. 0 added a new feature where the player can click on characters in-game, to "pet" them. The characters will react in different ways depending on where the player pets them. Plotedit Vol. 1edit Kashou Minaduki is an aspiring chef who moves away from home to open his own confection shop. While he is unpacking in his new shop, he discovers that two of his family's Nekos, Chocola and Vanilla, came along with him by hiding in cardboard boxes. After the two Nekos convince Kashou to let them stay and live with him, the three of them work together to run his shop, La Soleil. During the story, Kashou receives a couple of visits from his younger sister Shigure and the other four Nekos owned by their family. Vol. 0edit This prequel to Vol. 1 provides a look at a day in the life of Shigure and the six catgirls in the family home. With little to no involvement of the previous protagonist Kashou Minaduki. Vol. 2edit Shigure and the other four Nekos, Azuki, Cinnamon, Maple, and Coconut, begin working at La Soleil. This part focuses primarily on Azuki and Coconut and their sometimes contentious relationship as they struggle to find their place at the shop. Vol. 3edit The story of La Soleil continues. This part focuses primarily on Cinnamon and Maple and their strong relationship when Maple is trying to make a dream come true. Charactersedit ; Kashou Minaduki (水無月 嘉祥 Minazuki Kashou) : Voiced by: Shinnosuke Tachibana4 : The protagonist of the series. Kashou comes from a long line of chefs, and decides to move away from home and open his own shop. ; Chocola (ショコラ) : Voiced by: Maki Tomonaga5 (credited as Himari in visual novels)6 : Chocola is a cheerful and energetic brown haired Neko. She is very fond of Kashou, and calls him "master". She could not bear the thought of being separated from her master, so she came along with him when he moved to his new shop. She is Vanilla's twin sister. ; Vanilla (バニラ) : Voiced by: Yuka Inokuchi7 (credited as Amu Nakamura in visual novels)8 : Vanilla is a quiet and calm white haired Neko. She rarely expresses her emotions, making her a somewhat of a kūdere character. She loves her twin sister Chocola, and will follow her anywhere she goes. Chocola and Vanilla are the youngest of the Minaduki family Nekos. ; Shigure Minaduki (水無月 時雨 Minazuki Shigure) : Voiced by: Emi Sakura (visual novels);9 Mai Nagai (OVA)10 : Kashou's younger sister. She appears to have romantic feelings for Kashou in an incestuous way. She and her older brother are the owners of the Minaduki family Nekos. ; Azuki (アズキ) : Voiced by: Mia Naruse1112 : Azuki is the oldest of the Minaduki family Nekos. Despite being the oldest, she has a mischievous personality. However, she lives up to being the eldest catgirl by effortlessly managing and leading her sisters as they work in Kashou's cafe. She also has a tsundere personality, acting sarcastic and tough to hide her real emotions towards everyone. She is a Munchkin cat. ; Maple (メイプル) : Voiced by: Yui Ogura1314 : Maple is the second oldest of the Minaduki family Nekos. She has an independent/mature personality, as well as a hint of tsundere given that she is typically dishonest with herself. She enjoying visiting cafes to try different food and drinks. She aspires to be a singer, but is held back by her own lack of self-confidence as well as the prospect that she will only ever make it big because she is a catgirl. She is an American Curl. ; Cinnamon (シナモン) : Voiced by: Uyū Arisaka (visual novels);15 Tae Okajima (OVA)16 : Cinnamon is the third oldest of the Minaduki family Nekos. She has a dirty mind, so she frequently interprets things in a sexual manner, and ends up becoming aroused. She has the largest busts of all the Nekos. She is closest with Maple, and thus aspires to be by her side to support her life decisions. She is a Scottish Fold. ; Coconut (ココナツ) : Voiced by: Ryōko Tezuka (visual novels);17 Megumi Tateishi (OVA)18 : Coconut is the third youngest of the Minaduki family Nekos. Other characters praise her for her "cool" personality, but she wishes she were cute rather than cool. She suffers from low self-esteem because of her klutziness and self-proclaimed lack of skills. She also tries to do more than she can to seem more like an older sister, as well as not seem burdening to Kashou and the other catgirls. She was revealed that she tries to be someone she's not. She is a Maine Coon. Release historyedit Nekopara Vol. 1, was released in two versions: an uncensored adult version that includes explicit sex scenes and nudity, and a censored all ages version where the explicit content is removed.19 Volume 1 received a release date of December 30, 2014.2021 An all ages Fan disc titled Nekopara Vol. 0 was released on August 17, 2015.2223 Nekopara Vol. 2 was released on February 20, 2016.24 Nekopara Vol. 3 was originally scheduled to be released on April 28, 2017,25 but was later delayed to May 26, 2017.26 Shortly after volume 3 was released, Neko Works announced that volume 4 was "coming soon".27 Nekopara will be released on PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch in 2018.28 A spin-off game, NekopaLive, was released on Steam on June 1, 2016.29 A mini visual novel based on the childhood of Chocola and Vanilla was confirmed to be produced after reaching the $800 000 stretch goal on the Nekopara OVA''Kickstarter.30 It was later announced that the title would be ''Nekopara Extra. Salesedit As of May 2016, the Nekopara series has sold over 500,000 copies.31 By April 2017, that number had doubled, surpassing one million copies.32 One year later, in April 2018, the series had sold over 2 million copies.33 Receptionedit Hardcore Gamer gave Nekopara Vol. 1 a positive review, stating that "Nekopara is a light and fluffy visual novel that fans of catgirls will enjoy," but noted that "some may be put off by the sexual storyline aspect."34 Adaptationsedit Animeedit In July 2016, Sekai Project announced that it would be running a Kickstarter campaign to fund an all-ages Nekopara''original video animation adaptation.35 The campaign launched in December 2016, and reached its US$100,000 funding goal "mere hours" after launching.36 The campaign ended on Kickstarter on February 11, 2017, and raised US$963,376 from 9,322 backers,37 however, was extended in order to reach the final stretch goal. In March 2017, the campaign formally ended on Sekai Project's "slacker backer" service, and raised a total of US$1,049,552.38 On December 4, 2017, Sekai Project announced that the OVA would be released on December 26, 2017,39 however, was later moved to December 22, 201740 due to a shipping error by Tokyo Otaku Mode, the company responsible for physical goods. The opening theme for the OVA is ''Baby→Lady LOVE by Ray, while the ending theme is ▲MEW▲△MEW△CAKE by KOTOKO. Mangaedit A manga adaptation illustrated by Tam-U will be published in Dengeki G's Comic magazine.41 The manga will begin serialisation in the July issue of Dengeki G's Comic on May 30, 2018.42 Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ http://store.steampowered.com/sale/2017_top_new_releases/ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ External linksedit * Official website (in Japanese) * Nekopara on Steam * * Nekopara (OVA) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Categories: * 2017 anime OVAs * Manga series * 2018 manga * 2014 video games * Eroge * Nintendo Switch games * PlayStation 4 games * Seinen manga * Video games developed in Japan * Visual novels * Windows games